


霜禽

by FewDarkBird



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FewDarkBird/pseuds/FewDarkBird
Summary: 没啥好说的





	霜禽

我需要一只霜禽。

吉米是这样说，所以斯考特的侄儿的主人的亲戚，从那匹黑马那里得知了个大概后就踏上了旅途。  
“我说阿萨高，我们已经穿过南苏尔（South Sol）了，再往上走就是高斯（Gauss）的国界了，你真以为那种一年要黑200天的极夜地区会有这种极端生物的存在？再说了我们这可是在湿季这个是跑来干这破事，可已经到了中午18刻，现在却比春季还要低个十来度，我觉得我的胡子都要被冻住了，话说我到底什么时候可以刮了它？”  
“闭嘴，瓦萨比，”阿萨高回头看了眼那对紫色的八撇胡，“黑马虽然是异界的妖异，但正因为如此他是不会说谎，夏（Xia）人后裔的肉体是非常重要的媒介，如果你不想长指甲或者掉块肉就老老实实理好你的胡子。”  
“可是我们没法知道这是高斯的旧都方向还是新都。”  
“闭嘴，我再说一次闭嘴，瓦萨比，再坚持下，找个不会塌方的地方我们就扎营。”阿萨高很想继续前进，杂血的他比凡人更加强壮，可以一刻不停地日行6刻，但是他也觉得瓦萨比说得没错，他们现在在高斯和南苏尔交接的庄严山（Solemn Mountain）的分支边上，几乎是完全黑色的花岗岩简直就像是冰死了的煤炭，可是偏偏这样居然也有几乎纯黑的高斯木长在这里。现在是6月的开头，高斯进入极夜的第一天，可是高斯木的树叶已经落了个光，只剩下像是拱桥一样横着生长的树干跨过一道道山崖，以及同样横着生长并垂直于树干像是鱼骨一样的树枝，“我们跨过这个树干就……瓦萨比？瓦萨比？你人呢？”


End file.
